


The Weak

by Fall



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: 403 spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought about returning them in person, the tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weak

He thought about returning them in person, the tapes.

The idea faded away with his tearing of the writing note : "You know I would never do anything to them. Not to—"

_You._

You're always too sentimental,he thought to himself, you left because you thought you were the weak link. You knew you were. Truth was, you were the weak link because he didn't actually trust you, not once, not now, maybe not even for a sec. 

You knew it. 

And it still hurt as hell.


End file.
